Talk:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)
Genius With regards to the latest edit: :''Genius:'' :''- Daredevil is also Genius, when it comes to brawn as well as brains he passes both with flying colours, he has vast knowledge in science,magic,mechanics etc.He is also a master detective and a master of disguise, he's also an expert in interigation and a great planner and strategist.Rather than simply out-fight his enimies all the time he also uses his intellect and cunning to trick and out-smart them. he also has a photographic memory that forgets nothing.'' Can you provide a source? I've never heard of this one -- WhyBother 11:33, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :88, :I notice you again removed the tag from the section pertaining to Daredevil's genius intelligence. I have looked and found no evidence of Daredevil being listed as a genius, nor of being highly proficient in "science, magic, mechanics, etc." In fact, the only reference to Matt Murdock's genius I can find is on the Marvel.com wiki talk page for his character here, where an editor notes that "he is not a genius according to the intelligence scale in the Handbooks." Sure enough, Matt is a 3 out of 7, while (for example) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a 4 out of 7 and Mister Fantastic is a 6 out of 7. As such, I have removed the section relating to his genius abilities. -- WhyBother 23:00, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::User:88: I couldn't help but notice you added a section on "genius" back into Dardevil's powers section. While the anecdote about grandmaster is entertaining, I don't think it really proves genius-level intellect. Would anyone else care to weigh in on this one way or another? -- WhyBother 01:09, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::I am in full agreement with you WhyBother, it doesn't belong there, Daredevil isn't that smart. (I have similar objections to Captain America being at the 'peak' of human intellect - the only increased smarts he's shown is combat tactics, and he's not on the level of cyclops in terms of the intelligence part of it (at least Cyclops from when i stopped reading) although he beats Cyke in experience. However, thats a can of worms i'm not about to open). --Squirrelloid 03:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::88, please stop adding "Genius". I've lost track, but I think we're up to 4 times so far that I've removed it. It's silly to lock a page over a single word, but we can do it. Please stop adding "Genius" as a power: he's just not that smart. -- WhyBother 15:00, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Just for the record (because I'm not entirely sure 88 reads this page), I've removed "genius" again. -- WhyBother 17:22, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Energy Projection To my knowledge Daredevil does not project energy. The Marvel Handbook confirms. (Billdevil) :Which Handbook? --GrnMarvl14 23:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Energy Projection Marvel Knights Encyclopedia places DD energy projection at 1. Lets change this. - :The Marvel Encyclopedia for Marvel Knights was published in 2004. The current handbook set for the power grid level was from 2008. The current power grid level is the most current and should remain the same. We have a "new grid" that will possibly allow other levels to be shown, but for now, I would probably just put in his notes (with a reference) that in the Marvel Knights Encyclopedia he was a level 1. --M1shawhan 02:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Quote Can we swap out his quote? The current one is too Golden-Age-y and weak to work for him. There are much more menacing ones on his quotes page that could be used. The Next X-Man (talk) 20:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Next X-Man Death-Stalker I'll try to figure out where might be best to do so, but... I'm surprised that Death Stalker isn't at least mentioned, given his (imhonesto) relative importance among Daredevil's opponents. Eschiss1 (talk) 21:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Google friendly page name With the recent release of the Marvel's Daredevil Netflix series, I think it's safe to assume people are going to be googling Daredevil a lot more. Anyone else think a page name change to Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) would be appropriate? Braddaks7 (talk) 22:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's not necessary. We didn't do this for the Guardians of the Galaxy when their movie came out. Still, Matt Murdock's page is currently one of the most visited Character pages in this site. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::If it's one of the most visited Character pages, why is it not necessary? Does it need to consistently be one of the most visited? Braddaks7 (talk) 23:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC)